


The wolf or the Snake

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a relationship with two wizards one is only one sided the other is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firewhiskey and memories

_Harry stood shivering as the man he had trusted long ago steadily undressed his body, removing one article at a time._

“No!” Harry heard himself cry out as he tried to push Snape out of his head, no way was Snape going to get into his head and see what had happened only two years ago.

  _Cold air washed over his naked body as eager brown eyes swept over him without pause. On the professor's desk sat a number of glasses of firewhiskey, telling Harry the man was probably drunk._

“stop, leave those memories alone.” Harry cried fear lacing his heart as he worried what might happen to the old defense teacher.

_Their lips were pressed together and his tongue had just breached his throat taking it captive, kissing him deeply and Harry felt a tingling feeling moving through him slowly. Remus latched onto the boy's reaction and kissed harder his hand now rubbing the boy's hardening erection._

_Sometime later Harry heard the sound of the glasses being swept to the floor as he was shoved onto the professor's desktop._

_Harry closed his eyes as the sound of something wet being poured out of a bottle met his ears. As he lay there he felt Remus’s fingers probbing him as the large lube covered digit pushed into the small puckered hole of his arse._

_It didn't hurt really, was just merely uncomfortable for a bit until he felt his insides stretch a bit._

_Just as he grew used to the presence the man's finger started pumping him there curling them at the knuckles._

_Harry was giving soft moans as the pleasure began to steadily grow. His hands were clutching Remus’s shoulders, as the feelings were becoming unbarable._

_after awhile his head registered that the presence had disappeared and somehow in his mind Harry was sorry it had stopped._

_But then the man's hands were on his hips and Harry felt something invade his arse once more this time something much bigger._

_Harry nearly cried out at the pain inside him but then his professor was moving inside him, nice and hard, and Harry felt pure pleasured bliss fill his body and he was moaning and heard soft pleasured whimpering coming from his own lips, Harry was clutching Remus’s shoulders tightly as he felt himself climbing mountains and was afraid if he let go he'd float into space and just keep going._

_Harry lay trembling violently after his orgasm has shaken him and his seed had covered the desk underneath him. An unfamiliar wetness had filled his arse and the professor had removed himself from the boys arse._

“What was that Potter?” Severus asked softly finally ending the memory that he had called up.

Harry looked at his feet his face full of shame.

“When did that happen?” Severus pried further.

“two years, ago when you wanted Lupin to check my parchment for dark magic.” Harry admitted.

When Malfoy had run to Snape to tell him that Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade, Snape had taken him aside and made him empty his pockets and had found the pink parchment that was the marauders map.

After it had insulted him, Snape had called Remus who had being that it was a holiday, been drinking a tad too much firewhiskey.

Remus had taken the boy to his office and had put the map in his desk. Harry had known something was off with the professor when he had called Harry, James.

_“now James we can't have Severus discovering how to use our map, he'll find out what we've been doing. I suspect you were trying a tad excited for our first experiment, so how bout we get to trying it out?” Remus had said._

Harry had been rather confused by the words, and even more when Remus had undressed him..

But now Snape was looking at him with shock that radiated that he was sick from what he saw.

“Remus raped you?” Snape asked incredulously.

“no, I let him.” Harry responded.

“You were thirteen, it was rape.” Snape insisted.

“Professor, I wanted that once he started, the man was drunk, he thought I was James.” Harry responded confused.

“I'm going to tell Dumbledore.” Snape insisted.

“Noo, I love him.” Harry cried

“he'll be kissed, and I can't lose him too.” Harry cried breaking into tears.

Severus was taken aback by Harry's sudden display of tears.

“Harry?” he mumbled awkwardly.

“I'll keep it secret if you'll let me do it?” Severus whispered conspiringly.

Harry looked in shock as Snape pulled his hard cock out of his robes and rubbed his generously.

  
Harry had to think a few minutes, conform to Snape's wishes or allow Remus to go to Azkaban?


	2. Harry and Severus

Harry looked the smirking Snape in the face and knew he couldn't say no. If he did then Remus would be in trouble for a drunk night that Harry had enjoyed.

“Ok Professor, if you don't tell on Remus I'll do it.” he responded quietly as Snape pulled Harry forward and captured the fifteen year old boy’s lips with his own kissing him deep with longing.

Harry kissed back easily and without protest as the greasy haired man began to undress him.

Now that he had agreed to it he found his own desires starting to grow.

Severus pushed the boy onto a bed that had been tucked to the side unseen.

Harry's breathing was shallow and filled with need. 

Severus stood over the boy and undressed himself in front of Harry's gaze. 

Harry couldn't quite deny that Severus was attractive it was just that Harry had never looked before.

But now here fixing to give himself to his potion master Harry allowed his eyes to roam over the man's body and very much liked what he saw.

The man's chest was filled with large muscles, his sleek black hair outlined his face, the eyes people claimed were like beetles were striking against those features.

He breathed deeply as Severus pulled out his wand and summoned a small jar from a nearby drawer which flew to the waiting hands.

Harry watched Severus roll two of his fingers into the creamy white substance before pushing the same digits slowly past his opening.

Harry shuddered with guilty pleasure at the entrance, and moaned softly as they began pumping him.

Severus smiled down at him as if pleased by his reaction as he placed a hand on either side of his hips and gazing in Harry's eyes gently thrusted his cock deep into his arse.

Harry gave a soft cry and another shudder and he rocked his hips back into Snape's hips as the older man pounded into him.

Harry could hear the soft grunting pleasure sounds coming from Severus, and Harry found he was pretty pleased with giving somebody pleasure.

He continued rocking back against him, as the two of them continued to have sex.

Harry felt the bed grow wet underneath him just as Severus released himself in him.

Heavy breathing now filled the room as the sweat soaked males lay side by side trying to recover.

Harry lay there deep in thought. Severus had been amazing, but he loved Remus too, he needed to pursue him wanted to be with him.

But then with Severus being good he wanted him too. He had no idea what he would do about it.

Severus cuddled Harry close in his sleep, and Harry wanted to weep he didn't want this moment with Snape to end, he was certain the man wouldn't want him after this night.

Harry stood and magicked his clothes back on before retreating to his dormitory and to his bed. 

Laying in bed he allowed himself to sleep where his mind went blank for several hours.

……..

Severus woke sometime later and felt the empty space beside him and sits up yawning. He deduced Potter had returned to his dormitory and sighed. 

‘Potter, how could the blasted boy have just left without a word? Left so easily? After what they had done?

Stupid of course none of this meant anything to the boy, the young man only did it with you to protect the man he really wants.’

Laying there feeling suddenly cold he felt for the first time since Lily’s death how lonely he really was, for that few moments with Harry he hadn't felt like he was something disgusting.

Harry hadn't been sickened by the idea, but it still didn't mean it meant something to the boy.

Severus had taken a liking to the boy from first year, he had only been waiting for Harry to reach the age of consent, but by then Harry had come to hate him because of the front he had used.

Each time he had lashed out at Harry, had picked on him, bullied him, Severus had really wanted to pull the boy in his arms and tell him about what really lay in his heart but had known Harry would have probably thought he was some pervert, but a pervert wouldn't have waited for the boy to become a man, to reach the age of consent. 

In the wizarding world the age of consent was fifteen, but now he saw that Remus had reached Harry first and had stolen the boy's heart.

Severus felt a wave of jealousy rise up in his chest at the idea of the werewolf having the boy that he Severus wanted.

No Severus wouldn't do anything to screw up Harry's relationship with Remus, no he would simply ask Harry to spend time with him in a nonsexual way and wait a bit longer to figure out that he Severus was so much better than that werewolf.


End file.
